


Exterior. The Eerie Truck Stop - Night

by Deifire



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar Challenge [8]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>So this is how it ends, Marshall thought, as his vision began to go dark...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exterior. The Eerie Truck Stop - Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eerie Advent Calendar fic challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Evil twin.

_The Eerie Truck Stop_  
_Not too long after "Reality Takes a Holiday"_

So this is how it ends, Marshall thought, as his vision began to go dark. Choked to death by his own doppelgänger from a parallel universe. Another Marshall who was his equal in almost every way, except just a little stronger and far more practiced when it came to hurting people.

He wondered how long it would take his parents to notice that an evil version of Marshall had taken over Marshall’s life. He wondered _if_ they would notice. 

He wondered if Simon—and who would have thought there was any version of Marshall in any version of reality who would actually hurt Simon Holmes?—who was now unconscious on the other side of the parking lot, would wake up again and be okay.

He wondered what it would feel like to be dead.

He heard a metallic thud, then felt a weight being rolled off of him, as he suddenly realized he could breathe again. He choked and coughed as his lungs rushed to take in air, and as his vision cleared—

“It’s you!” he gasped at the figure standing over him. The figure in the long coat, holding a tire iron, who had just knocked out his doppelgänger and inexplicably saved Marshall’s life. 

“It’s me,” Dash X agreed. “You know, this is getting really old.”

“But I thought—" this brought on another fit of coughing, and Marshall had to sit up and wait until it passed before continuing. “I thought you hated me. I thought you wanted me dead.”

“Yeah…well,” Dash said, studying the end of the tire iron, then using his sleeve to wipe something off of it. “Maybe I do, and maybe I don’t, but either way, the role of your evil twin in this universe is already taken. By me. Now get up.” Dash motioned over toward the side of the parking lot where Simon lay. “We need to go help the shrimp over there, and then get this jerk,” here he gestured at the now-unconscious evil Marshall, “back to the parallel weirdscape he came from.”

“Okay,” Marshall said, because Dash was right. Right now, they needed to help Simon.

He could figure the rest of this out later.


End file.
